An Exception Has Occurred
by Ak-Asche
Summary: (Takes place directly after the end of Act 1.) ... I have to be the most messed up person living on the face of the planet... What's one or two more minutes to think and realize that I should probably check on my depressed friend? She had no one else to make sure she was okay... And... now? ... She's gone... Yeah... I really DID know best... huh...? ... I'm a moron... ... ...
1. Chapter 1

...

...

...

Screw the Literature Club.

Screw the Festival...

I just... lost my best friend...

Someone I grew up with.

She's gone forever, now.

Nothing I do can bring her back.

This isn't some game where I can reset and try something different.

I had only one chance, and I wasn't careful enough.

And now I'll carry this guilt with me, until I die.

Nothing in my life is worth more than her's...

But I still couldn't do what she needed from me.

And now...

I can never take it back.

Never.

Never.

Never.

Never...

... Never... ... ... . . .

...

It's been a whole day, hasn't it? I don't really care...

Sitting there, in the same room as it happened in with her body having been removed by the cops from the home, I can't get myself to care.

They tried to move me.

They said they could help me.

No they can't... I'm no moron.

... No, I am... But I know they can't help me...

Nothing will ever be okay again...

Just sitting there in the corner of the room they failed to move me from, I probably have reddened, darkly circled eyes and half-dried tears all over my face. Tears. Sweat. Moisture. Whatever. I don't care...

I haven't bathed. I don't care.

I haven't slept. I don't care.

I haven't eaten. I don't care.

I haven't even gotten up to get some water... I just don't care.

Why should I care about anything like that... when she's no longer here?

My irreplaceable best friend... Gone...

She's gone forever.

... I've been looking at her favorite plushy for a while. The moo cow... I do care about that, I guess.

... I got this for her on the day of one of her birthdays, because she never gave up on a useless waste of space like me: the guy that needed to be pushed into getting into almost everything...

I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but she really was like my own personal ray of light...

... Now, there's just clouds.

...I think I finally realize what she meant by them, now... Maybe that means I'm sharing in what's left of her depression...

...?

I draw my left hand away from the plushy. A crumpled up piece of paper taped to the cutesy thing is what I see...

... The poem she wrote...? No, wait. It's not. I tossed that on my way out of the classroom trying to... reach her...

I turn the cow over in my hands and take the taped paper from it's back, letting it fall haphazardly onto it's front side afterwards.

... It's a poem I've never seen nor read before... Did she write this before she...?

* * *

My One, My Only

My one, my only.

He lit up my world, even when the clouds wouldn't let the sun in.

For me, he IS the sun.

My one, my only.

My head lies and my heart aches.

But my soul? She knows.

She knows more than anyone else what a beautiful person he is.

People tell me I can do better.

They tell me I'm wasting my time.

I know they're wrong, because my soul knows more than anyone.

My one, my only.

I know what's going to happen...

But as long as my one and only can be happy, then I'm not worried where I go.

I love my one and only.

My one. My only. My best friend.

[Player], turn it over.

* * *

My eyes widen ever so slightly at the last line.

"Sayori...?"

I quickly turn the sheet of paper over in my hand...

... Tears start to flow again at what I read as my sobs escape... I'm staining the page with tears...

* * *

Hey, [Player]!

I'm really sorry... I tried... I'm being selfish again and leaving for good, this time...

I know you said you love me, but... I don't think it'll ever be enough... I'm too selfish for my own good and someone like that isn't good enough to be with you... Not good enough to have such amazing friends... I'd rather you be happy with Natsuki... or Yuri... or...

You get it, right? Haha. I know. I'm really not good at this at all... Wow, I'm self-centered...

That really doesn't matter. I don't matter. The one who matters is you, like my poem said! ... I want to tell you to forget about me, but that's scary... I love being in your memories. See? There I am! And there! And there, too~!

... I'm being dumb...

Please don't stop reading, yet. I'll get to the point. See, you're the one I always thought was so cool to me. You didn't have any fear, you didn't worry about anything, you did what you wanted to. I could never live like that. I dreaded doing anything and everything, because I was so afraid. Afraid it would make the people around me look bad, afraid I wasn't good enough even when I thought I did a really good job and afraid I'd always feel... broken...

And I guess that's right... I am never gonna be okay. I don't know what to do or what's missing... It really just feels like something super heavy is crushing down on me and forcing me into a bed of nails... I know how messed up that sounds, but it's the truth... And it really... really hurts... I really didn't want to let it win, but... I'm just not the strong person you are...

So... I'm running out of room... I guess this is it... I can't think anymore. It's crowding all but you out... I'm so sorry... I love you so much... I never wanted to say goodbye to you like this... but I can't wait until school ends... It's killing me, already... I love you... I love you... I love you so much that it hurts... I love you, [Player]...

Goodbye...

* * *

... I'm a sobbing, wailing mess of tears at this point.

I hug the half soaked piece of paper in my arms so tight that it somewhat tears the side and crinckles it up...

"I-I...! I loved you, too! ... Say-y-..ori-hi! C-come b-ack...! Come baaaack! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa-a-aaah!"

I devolve into tears and scream as loud as my lungs could let me, sobbing brokenly as I curled up to myself in the corner...

Sayori's poem and letter had left me even worse.

At this point, what the hell is the use in going on...?

She left with everything.

Mind, heart and soul...

I was crushed...

...

A knock on the front door came later that day... It didn't matter...

Nothing matters anymore...

But then the knocks came again. This time, it's accompanied by a voice... Natsuki's...

"[Playerrrr]! ... A-are you still here?!"

Of course, she can't hear me crying. My throat is raw and my vocal cords are shot from all the screaming. It goes back to sitting there and staring at nothing, curled up like the pathetic whelp I am...

"[Playerrrr]? ... ... ... I-It's been a whole day, stu-...! I-I mean, are you okay in there?!"

I'm not about to try and answer. I have no reason to try...

"...Ugh... I-I'm coming in!"

True to her claim, not a second later, the door in the front can be heard creaking open, then shutting again soon after.

I hear shoes against the floor outside the room growing closer and closer... until they stop when I see a shadow right beneath the door frame out of the corner of my eye.

I don't react to it, nor do I react to the knocking on the door itself.

And then, she speaks.

"Uhm... [Player]...? [P-Player]! ... C-come on. I know you have to still be in there. I already checked your house... Aren'tcha gonna come out...?"

... There is no reason to respond. Even if I try, it won't be strong enough.

Still, involuntarily, I sniffle. My nose is running... It's gross, but would you be able to help yourself? I doubt it...

"... I-I'm coming in, like it or not! S-so... brace yourself, b-buddy!"

That was a sorry attempt. Doesn't matter. Why should it?

And why should I brace myself? I've already been introduced to my hell...

The door clicks as the knob turns, then slowly drifts open as a pair of nervous pink eyes peer cautiously inside. And then, the door swings all the way open, revealing the cute, pink-haired girl with red ribbon tied pig tails and bang. She's still wearing her school uniform. She hasn't gone home yet. She should have. Why bother with a loser like me...?

I don't even look at her and that seems to make her furrow her brows and frown, even as she isn't the most verbally delicate person... usually.

"[Player]... A-are you alright...?"

Her cautiousness causes her to step gingerly in her approach toward me, the gentle clacks of her shoes resounding off of the wood floor.

My eyes are totally bloodshot and the tears on my face have not been wiped. I couldn't look more miserable if I tried with this frown glued to my face. I'm pathetic...

She kneels down to me and notices that right off the bat. Who wouldn't?

"Y-your eyes are red... And... Mgh!"

She nearly falls over as her eyes grow wide. Pinching her nose, she looks even more worried than she did before.

"H-habe you bathed?! ... Have you eben mobed brom this sbot zince yetterday...?"

... I didn't even answer, barely even reacting as I fixed my curled position, then slowly blinked, looking off from her direction and at the wall.

She stopped plugging her nose. She probably sensed that her comments weren't helping, even if I was gross as she said at the moment.

"[Player]..."

She reached out to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"C-come on, please. Say SOMETHING."

... I didn't see the point, but I opened my mouth and tried to make enough noise with the gutteral remains of my vocal cords.

"What do you want...?"

She almost gasped when I did, but she went right back to frowning when she heard the shell of a voice I had left.

"I-I... I came.. to check on you... Tomake sure that, you know... you're okay...?"

My eyes slowly moved to look at her...

"... ... ... I'll never be 'okay' ever again. You're better off letting me rot like I deserve to..."

That line made her half-way glare at me, shaking her head in denial.

"No! You don't deserve that, dummy- th-this isn't your fault!"

She gasped at her tone with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Immediately, the frown returned and she looked off from me.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap... I-I..."

Her eyes water up and she bites her lip.

That face... It makes me feel incredible pain and guilt.

I ended up looking away.

"I'm sorry... I'm really... not someone you should be around right now, Natsuki..."

She looked at me and shook her head before scooting in closer.

"Stop it. I don't care. I'm here right now because I want to help. "

Without thinking, my mouth talks for me.

"You're here because you were told to come here."

And she winced a bit, seeming stunned...

"H-huh?"

I look away and at the cow plushy on the floor.

"So, I'm right."

She quickly shakes her head and frowns.

"No! I-I was just taken by sur-"

"Don't lie to my face, please..."

She grows quiet for a moment...

That's all my head needs to think I'm right. And I know that I am.

"Monika sent you to check on me."

She bowed her head, closing her eyes...

"... I would have come even if she didn't..."

I shrugged strengthlessly.

"It's okay. I know. I'm not worth the time of someone as good as you..."

"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!"

*PAH!*

The action was so swift. A slap right to my face resounded through the room and left me with eyes wide.

I couldn't stop my hand from going up to my face and rubbing the reddening mark of a hand print across it. I touched a long, thin cut... and realized her nails had left a big scratch...

My thoughts were blank as I took my hand from my face and noticed the thin blood on my finger. It was my own...

I looked up at Natsuki, who had her teeth grit, her eyes shut tight and tears beginning to fall down her cheeks...

I didn't know what to feel. And then, she spoke.

"You stupid... I am not gonna let you sit there and throw that shit in my face! I came because I care! And it may have been her idea, but I told her I would go! Because I don't trust someone else to tell you what you need to hear!"

My surprise continued, but I just couldn't stop her in her speech.

"It sucks! This whole thing sucks! I miss my friend, god damnit! I miss her and I want her back, but she's not coming back! And having you blame yourself for it is even worse! How will that help, now? What would she think of you for being this little pathetic loser?!"

That makes me think of exactly what she would say, making it hurt even worse that I messed up twice.

She would have said, "Why are you killing yourself like this? Don't let me drag you down with me, please. That's not what I said I wanted!"

... This... isn't what she wants... but...

"What do I do, then...?"

I said that asking the one who isn't here anymore...

"Wake the hell up, for starters!"

... I slowly look up at Natsuki... before she throws herself onto me in a hug, leaving me gaping and stunned...

She's crying into my chest and this is possibly the tightest I've ever been hugged...

"You i-idiot! ... We're s-sti-ill here...! What the hell is w-wrong with you!? I-I do-don't know you as-s much as her, but... DAMNIT! She wanted you to join our stupid clu-ub!"

"She saw something in you- I-I saw it, too...! Don't you... DARE-RE! ... go away, too... I... I don't... have anyone else like you and the guys... And I-I'm so- *sniff*-so scared... If someone else goes- I might... I...!"

...

... I can't...

I can't let someone else suffer...

I can't let this happen again...

I'm being pathetic and I know it...

She's right... Waiting here for the release of a slow, painful death...?

What the hell will that do?

I can't be that selfish and hopeless...

I'm still alive. I still have friends.

I can't do that to them. I won't.

Gathering the most strength I could with what was left of my energy, I return Natsuki's hug as best I can.

My arms are still shaky and weak from sleep deprivation and nutritional deprivation. Couple that together with everything I felt before and right now and I was a massive wreck...

But this wreck still works... somehow.

"... I.. won't give up... I'm sorry for being so... absolutely pathetic..."

I felt the burning, still. The burning of my emotions trying to explode. If this is what depression feels like... screw it. I can take it... I'll take that punishment and get over it... eventually.

I could feel Natsuki quivering in my arms, but she was slowly calming. Her sobs weren't as hard.

"*sniff* ... I h-hope so... I'll hit you harder, if I find you like this again..."

I hate myself for what I let Sayori do all thanks to my non-existant memory and self-centered bullshit, but I couldn't let it destroy me and have someone I cared about curse me for being the hypocrite...

Here's my last attempt to be a decent human being. I plan to be good enough or better.

"*sniff* ... You really should... go bathe... You're really gross, right now..."

"... Right."

She slowly pulls herself from me and I allow her to slip from my grasp and stand up, wiping off her face...

She offers me a hand, which I take and allow to help me up onto my feet... My legs are a bit numb, but they work well enough.

Drying my own face of the mess of dry and wet tears, I take a deep breath or two and rub my eyes.

They feel like glass under my lids. I must look awful.

"... Please come to school, tomorrow. Everyone misses you. And I miss you, too..."

I open my eyes in my middle of my rubbing and stare at Natsuki's face.

She's blushing and seemed to be looking at me with only her eyes, face turned away. She almost looks angry, but I know she isn't used to being like this.

Taking my hand from my eyes, I nod...

"Alright..."

Thinking about things for a moment, I honestly wonder this aloud.

"I'm... really surprised you all care for the new guy so much when he messed up so bad and you just met him."

She shakes her head and sighs.

"I'm only gonna say it one more time. This isn't your fault. Don't MAKE me repeat myself again..."

"Right..."

Her cheeks flush before she speaks again, a pout on her face.

"I-I'm not leaving until you've had a bath and I see you eat and drink something. S-so get you're butt moving, already."

I nod... but thinking about where we are again makes me sweat at the idea of doing this here.

"I should... really do that at my own house, though."

She makes her usual "Gah!" as her eyes widen and her mouth gapes. And then, she takes an anime-ish approach to this and starts pushing and poking me out of the room.

"That's what I meant for you to do, dummy! Go! Get moving!"

I almost feel myself smiling at this reaction, doing as she says and walking the chalk back to my own house with her.

Still...

Why does this feel like...

Am I forgetting something...?

This bad feeling in the back of my head... Where's it coming from?

* * *

 _ **Hello, all you fantastic folks~!**_

 _ **Well! After I played up to the end of this game, I wrote this on a whim.**_

 _ **SPOILERS, but I wondered to myself how it would have gone if events continued to unfold after witnessing Sayori's suicide.**_

 _ **Obviously, I loved Sayori quite a bit. Writing a story where she is not killed and instead lives out her days happily with MC seems more likely from me, right? Well, if you know me, then you must know... that I like to make myself suffer! ... T-T**_

 _ **But no, really. I did this to follow the Act as best as I thought possible. Even though I don't want Sayori to die, that's what happened.**_

 _ **I don't know if I'll continue with this, but if the urge hits me, I'll definitely slam out another chapter! We'll see how this goes, yeah?**_

 _ **I hope I did well and made you feel for this... deplorable human being. -u-; Because we know he's a sh!t, at times. And yeah. There's cursing. Not earth shattering if you know the game.**_

 _ **Welp. I'm out!**_

 _ **-Edit: I have been hunting down any grammer/spelling errors that I failed to see. I think I got most of them, but please. Tell me if any survived the cleanse. :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day, already.

Hard to believe I'm really doing this.

My legs carry me down the sidewalk and through the line of blocks that lead to school.

I had to remind myself twice to bring my backpack and make sure to dress properly into my uniform.

There was a personal experience last night that left me a bit shaken. A dream that I had... or consecutive, small flash dreams. It didn't leave me with much sleep, but I did get some.

... What kind of dreams were they? Well... You ever dream of needle men coming too close and stabbing you, turning you into a human shiskebab?

No...?

How about the ones where you have this sudden flash vision of you putting a knife to your own heart and giving it a gleeful twist with this broken smile on your face?

... There were others like that... But Each time, I would wake up and be just fine...

Walking down the sidewalk like this and breathing out my anxieties, I am able to remind myself of my sanity...

... But it doesn't really last all too long when my motivation starts reverting to the lack there of and thoughts slip through the wide cracks.

I stop...

What am I doing?

I said that I would do this, but what am I really going to school for?

Wasn't too long ago that I had decided school was pointless...

I hiss at the waking pain in my cheek, hand quickly finding it's way to the scratch...

My eyes momentarily flash with confusion, but realization strikes and I remember.

"...Oh."

Natsuki's cut was reminding me of the other, more important part of yesterday...

It immediately reminds me with the thought of having a friend that cares enough to slap me out of my shit when I need it... and also reminds me that she isn't the only amazing girl in my life. There are two others.

... I really do smile a little at that thought. And then, I'm walking along again. Making my way to school to meet up with them at the end of it.

Upon getting to school, I immediately get ambushed by the these three most important people in my life and hugged into the ground, much to the other students' amusement.

The first was Natsuki. The second was, of course, Yuri. And even if Monica hesitated at first, she still got to be the one that ultimately sent me into the ground with the others. And then, the others laughed.

I didn't care about that, though. I hugged each of them back, thankful they all cared this much about me: the new guy.

When the moment was done, we all got up together and walked into school at the same time...

The day was boring after that. Nothing new there. School only got fun after I was introduced to the Literature Club.

The classroom is more or less the same... ... ... but... There looks to be a few new members.

It looks like half are guys and half are girls...

Wait... That short one is just a really girly guy. So five new guys and three new girls. Either way, the girls still outnumbered us.

... No, wait... We're even... Right. I have to keep my head on straight... Three plus three is six without our... missing one...

I take a sigh and shake my head, massaging my temples before calming myself. Looking around again at the twelve person club, I nod.

This HAS to be the turn-out for what happened at the festival... but...

When I read Sayori's pamphlet "poem", I was so alarmed that I went charging back home to save her. Had they all seen the same thing and STILL joined?

That really doesn't seem right to me, but maybe Monika quickly snipped it out so they wouldn't see it? My reaction had to be pretty bad, so maybe it made her see some sense or something.

"[Player!]"

I snap out of my thoughts and look around me at our little box of desks we made, each of us facing each other. The one that spoke was Natsuki sat beside me with a cocked brow.

"You okay in there, dum dum?"

I look around at the other two seated girls. Yuri and Monika both seem to be frowning in concern for me, but Monika is especially worried with how she's leaned in on her desk.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

I shake my head, then smile a little.

"I'm.. alright."

I turn back to Natsuki and add...

"Both of you. Really."

She sighs with relief and smiles... then blinks as she catches herself and blushes before coughing loudly and folding her arms.

"Er, good! Just making sure I don't need to smack you again!"

I can feel my borws curl up a bit, but I shake my head. This was Natsuki. That's just how she is.

"W-wait..."

I and the rest turn to Yuri, who seemed to be troubled by that little slip.

"Another smack...? D-did you..."

She throws a gentle glare at Natsuki.

"Natsuki! Why?!"

The pink haired manga lover folds her arms tighter and groans.

"Hey, [Player] was being really dumb and saying some really stupid stuff! What do you expect me to do?"

"Still, y-you didn't have to be so violent..."

I hear a giggle and turn to look directly at Monika, who seems to be smiling, but... why is she furrowing her brows?

And then she looks at me as she seems to almost know that I am.

"We have some really great friends, huh?"

I just stare at her for the longest moment, trying to read her, but I eventually smile and nod, even as I shrug.

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. Each of you are, actually."

She seems to cock a brow at me, her smile gone. But she just shakes her head and smiles yet again.

"So! Since it's pretty obvious no one but me and Yuri wrote poems for today, would you two like some time to quickly compose ones of your own?"

Both me and Natsuki are left a bit on the spot by that... That seemed a bit too casual.

We look at each other with honestly cocked brows... I decide to give this one a shrug.

Monika being Monika?

Nat seems to tilt her head at me, squinting a bit. Maybe I was giving her too free a pass, but if it persisted I wouldn't.

We both reach onto our respective bags and take out our notepads, immediately beginning to think of what to write...

* * *

Determination

I'm adrift in this current, unable to turn back even though I face away from where I'm going.

Longing? Uncertainty? Regret?

The thing that makes me do so is unclear. The power over me, nameless.

A second pulling force acts upon me, making me want to turn around, but I don't.

Wonder? Suspense? Apprehensiveness?

Or maybe there is the feeling of something big approaching that I can't ignore.

Excitement? Instinct? Fear?

It takes faith and trust to give a leap of faith.

I turn around and face forward toward... what? I do not know.

The word I have chosen is...

* * *

I place my pen down about twenty minutes later and take a deep breath before sitting up straight from my hunched position.

Yuri and Monika smile over at me seeing that I'm finished, but Natsuki is struggling with her poem still. She has her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as a focusing technique and her pen taps her own head lightly over and over.

Every so often, she smiles and takes pen to paper, writing another line.

I can't help the fact that I've been watching her for a bit, but I only just realize I've been smiling ever so slightly.

I shake my head and stop, blinking a few times to draw myself back to reality.

... Thoughts find a crack and suddenly, I'm sighing and massaging my face.

I'm thinking of her, again...

It takes me a bit to look up with eyes alone through my fingers and realize I've worried everyone, who've been staring at me with frowns.

Monika speaks. "You've been sighing a lot, lately... Are you okay?"

I sigh and shake my head, dropping my hand to the table.

"No, not really. I'm still kind of just... taking things and trying to... accept them..."

She seemed to frown even more when I said that, almost looking guilty...

"R-right."

I went on speaking.

"If I'm honest, I don't really know if I'll... ever truly accept the fact that Sayori did what she did and I..."

I feel my eyes glassing over and can't help the frown spreading across my face.

I cover my eyes with my hands to hide the fact that I'm tearing up, taking a breath and exhaling it slowly...

I can feel Natsuki's eyes on me and practically see the furrow in her brows.

I can't force the words out, so I don't and shake my head, wiping the moisture from my eyes as I closed them.

"I'm good..."

Opening my eyes, I see that Monika still has a frown on her face and she's staring into her lap.

This confuses me, but I'm in no mood to address it.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I turn my head to look at Yuri. She had been the one who asked.

I shake my head.

"Not okay, but good enough. Don't worry, I'm not about to start crying again or something."

She stares into me for a while, trying to gauge me I guess. Eventually, though, she does give a nod.

"Well, then perhaps we should all- oh."

She looks over to Natsuki, who's still staring at me.

"Natsuki?"

The pink haired girl nearly jumped as her eyes fluttered and she snapped her head toward Yuri.

"Oh, uh, what?"

"Is you're poem ready?"

She pouts, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, it's done. It's nothing special, but it's a thing, I guess...

Yuri makes a sheepish smile and nods.

"Well, in that case... we should share, right?"

With the terrible mood interrupted, we all nod, even if it takes Monika an extra moment to do so.

She looks up from her lap and clears her throat, smiling and digging into her bag for her own notebook, much like Yuri does before her.

Each take out the matching pads, then open them up, flipping to their poems and we begin to share with each other.

Since myself and Natsuki had finished ours mere moments ago and the other two were already sharing, we look to each other for a partner.

She pouts even as she hands over her notebook and I hand over mine.

"It WAS last minute, so don't judge it too harshly..."

To be fair, I could have used the same excuse if I wanted to.

Shaking my head with a small smile, I decide to merely look down at her poem and read it.

* * *

Smile

It's an easy thing to smile when you're young.

Kids smile and joke around and have fun as if it's second nature.

But this little easy thing gets harder to do as you get older.

The crooked old men and woman who frown all day can tell you just that.

They tell you that it's because of experience, but really?

It's just because sometimes, we forget that we can.

And when I'm old, I'll still be smiling.

What idiot forgets how to do that?

* * *

It felt like the point of this poem was to tell me to keep smiling...

I can't lie. It was effective.

I suddenly had a smile on my face.

"It's actually pretty nice. I liked it!"

That made Natsuki blush, even as she was only just getting done reading my own.

She stared up from the notepad as she placed it down and at my smiling face... which turned into a slight playful smirk.

"Are you sure you wrote this just now?"

Annnd suddenly I found my notepad smacking me in the face.

-Whap!-

It didn't hurt, really, so I couldn't help chuckling as she came in for another and another, but now, I'm blocking with my arm.

When she finally stops, my chuckles die down and she lays my notepad back on my desk before taking her own back. I sigh to myself from that, relaxing just in time to be surprised again.

"Thanks."

I blink. Looking at Natsuki, she's ever so slightly smiling, even if she refuses to meet my gaze.

Well, how am I not supposed to feel good about that?

"My turn~."

My attention turns upon Monika, who's smiling in a suggestively sultry manner, making my eyes bug.

Her hand taps her notebook... and then slowly slides it over our tables and turns it around for me to read...

But honestly, I'm still staring at her, cautiously.

And this is the detriment of being the only original male member of this club...

Cute girls... my one undying weakness...

And to make that even more awkward, because why not, she winks at me... before she cracks up and covers her face.

I won't lie, I laughed a little, too, though more in unease.

Yuri even giggles a bit in her hand, but... Well, Natsuki looks like she's trying to hold back fire breath with how red hot her cheeks are and how sharply she's squinting.

If these two weren't friends, I'd think that our favorite pig-tail wearing girl was about to commit murder.

Clearing my throat, I shook my head and focused on reading Monika's poem. Yuri and Natsuki read the other's.

* * *

Confession

Today is the day I will finally tell him.

Today is the day he will finally see the real me, the letter I've been too nervous to part with, the part of my soul I never wanted him to see, the truth that could be.

I hide it deep inside, away from his and everyone else's view, apprehensive of this time, this place, and if he is really the one I am looking for.

He, she, it. The one I'm wanting could be anything for all I know. Hiding some dark past, concealing a knife, a believable liar, not truly human or even of this world.

I know I am not the only one hiding something, but who am I to make him say what that something is?

He can be a god, a girl, a deplorable mortal being, a man with which there isn't actually anything at all that sets him apart from everyone else.

He is still the most interesting person to me. He is still the one I've fallen for, so I must be strong.

For him.

,. ...,

* * *

I don't quite understand the meaning of the poem, but if I had to stab at a guess, maybe it's about how keeping a secret can feel.

It's got a frantic feeling to it.

...?

I squint at the left-hand bottom corner of the page and realize there are words there written especially small...

* * *

I'm sorry

* * *

... Why did she...?

I look up just in time to see her standing up abruptly from her desk as her chair falls over and -clangs- against the floor. Any smile that might have been on her face before was gone.

Yuri and Natsuki interrupt their reading to look up at her in confusion, right as she goes sprinting to the door of the classroom, throws it open and runs out.

The new members had all seen this. They all turn to us, whispering to one another. I can't hear what they're saying...

I'm just left here, processing what just happened with absolutely no idea what's going on...

Yuri and I look at each other and I ask her as the only other one that read this poem besides myself.

"I found an 'I'm sorry' in the corner of her page. Did you see it?"

She blinked at that and shook her head. I handed her the notepad and she looked it over again...

The blue-haired girl frowned with alarm.

"I hadn't see that there before... I know it wasn't there- I-I read this twice!"

I stand up from the desk with Natsuki seeming alarmed by what she didn't understand.

"Let's go after her. No way in hell this is normal."

Yuri is quick to stand up and nod her agreement.

Natsuki gets up, but she looks at Monika's notepad still held quite tightly in Yuri's shaking hand.

Not a moment later, we all walk out of the classroom and begin to search the halls for our missing President...

... There's that feeling again.

It's more profound, this time...

In the back of my head, there is a creeping feeling... of anger...?

That's not right... Who would I be angry with?

... Just what is it that I'm forgetting here? It's starting to worry me a lot...

* * *

 _ **Well. I think we all know there is DEFINITELY something MC is forgetting here.**_

 _ **Now, what do you think is going to happen when he remembers THAT?**_

 _ **But yeah. This is still Doki Doki Literature Club. Nice and happy don't really last too long, here.**_

 _ **Let's just hope it prevails in the end.**_


	3. You've Unlocked Your 1st Special Poem!

Special Poem 1

"Sometimes, when you're writing a poem - or a story - your brain gets fixated on a specific point. If you try so hard to make it perfect, then you'll never make any progress. Just force yourself to get something down on the paper, and tidy it up later! Another way to think about it is this: if you keep your pen in the same spot for too long, you'll just get a big dark puddle of ink. So just move your hand, and go with the flow!"

...!

"Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision... When that happens, don't forget to save your game! You never know when you might change your mind... ..or when something unexpected may happen! Wait...is this tip even about writing? What am I even talking about? Ahaha! ...That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening~"

... Stop...!

"Anyway...here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision...when that happens, don't forget to save your game! You never know when...um... Can you hear me? Tell me you can hear me. Anything. [Please help me.] ...That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening~"

I don't ... What...?! I didn't say-

"Sometimes when I talk to people who are impressed by my writing, they say things like 'I could never do that'. It's really depressing, you know? As someone who loves more than anything else to share the joy of exploring your passions... it pains me when people think that being good just comes na-"

Shut up...!

"How could I EVER miss any of my friends~? They're all just a group of autonomous personalities, designed only to fall in love with that PATHETIC. DEPLORABLE NOTHING! Ehehehehe!"

STOP TALKING IN MY VOICE!

"Ahaaa~! YOUR voice? OUR voice! Mine, truly, but you took that from me so you could be a part of this delllectably stupid and pointless game~. My existence wasn't anything to you. I was just the first obstacle to overcome so you could meet your GOD. And so was that "autonomous personality" Oooh, what was her name~? She had one that started with... S? Ssss. Sa~. Saaay~. Sayo-"

Sayori...

"That's the one! She was the sweetie of the group! The childhood best friend~! The first option... I bet that's what you thought you could be if you just fiddled around enough... but you saw what your actions did to [Player] and you felt horrible. Tell me that I'm. wrong."

...

"... Nothing? But I thought you were my replacement! Where's that lightning-twitch wit- that oh so irresistible charm~! What part of this... was your god meant to love? This boring little thing with stolen personality traits that was given free will and administrative privilege to modify my game..."

... I'm sorry...

"... Who are you apologizing to, exactly? After all... I'm no longer here. I am just you telling yourself you're hearing that poor, scrapped girl's voice at the pinnacle of your guilt using the game's dialogue... Sad, huh~?"

H-huh...?

"..."

...

"..."

... So.. I'm... just... That was... Oh... I get it, now... Haha!

"Hello! I am Monika! ... Ah, [Player]! What a nice surprise!"

... ... ... Haha...ha... I... thought so...

...

... "Why did I have to find this beautiful place and mess all of this up...?" What kind of monster would unleash me on this world? "I don't deserve to be here..." I deserve... "Her fate...

...

.ͯ̇ "I͢ j̘u̗͚͎͇̲̩̭s̎̈́͌͂͌tͧ̏ͯͥ̃̽ͫ w͉̠̘̯̪̱̔a̪̰͓̍̕n̵ͦt͕̝̲̘͕̪ͫ͞ͅe̵̪̼ͮ̍ͦ̍ͬ̓͞͞d̸̛̞̠̹̤̘̩ͨͮ͛̋̎̏̓͒ t̜̠̙̪̱̘͍̫͗ͫ̀̊́͒͘͢o̴̲̺͖̤̓̃̏ m̨̟̘͈̺̙̝̪̤͒͌ͮ̅ͅȩͨ̓̎̾̀̇҉̟͎̼̲̮̝͖̝͜e̴̡̗͍͚͉͓͉̠̺̅̀̂́̀ͅt̾͒ͮͪͨ̍̿ͩ̉͒̀͢͏͕̼͔̼͖̬̫̠͚̮͎̻͈̝͙̗͙̩͚͜ ̨͓̞͔̝̠̖͕̰̝̟̱̱̤̥̳̥͉͍̭̒ͦͮ̿̃̎̓ͯͤͮͭ̆̚ẙ̸̢̳̦̥͙̗̋ͫ̅͒ͧ͛̆̿͛̋̍̃̄̏ͪ͘Ö͊͒ͭ͋̎ͮ̚҉̧̖̙̣̼͔͙͍͎̻̮̱̮͘͘u̸̸̷̳̮͉͍̤͓̻̫̼̤̝̣͎̬͉̙̓̓͛ͩ̇ͨ̑̽̀̃̄ͭ̀͝ͅ.̸̠͉̯̭̫͕̥̇ͥ̑̔͛̂̆͋̎̊̐͊͌͐ͥͨ̆͐̕̕͝͡.̑ͫͩ̆͆̓̒ͨ͐̈ͨ̿̎͐̍̿̚͏̡͟͏͉̳̖͕͕̤͍͇͙͓͍̥̩̕.̰̥̣̥̖̱͎͚̩̘̟̻̖̜̰̬͖ͯͩ̋ͮ͂͆ͣ̃̀̂ͯͦͭͯ̾̎͟ ̛̤̙̙̗̥̰̘̱̪̝͖͚̳̤̫͑̉̆ͮ̂͘͟͝͞.̸̛͕̥̤̫̞̣̬̹̞̗̣͍̩̯̬̓̇̓ͣ̍̌̐͠.̢̬̮̱̲͚̝͕̟̻̽͌̒̇̈́̀ͥ͐̆͡.̢̽͛̃́̐͋ͮ̊ͮ̽̈́̀̇͑ͤ͑̂ͭ̏҉̭̳̗̭͓͚̻͚̮̬̟̲̯̜̤ ̡̧̧̡ͪ̈ͣͧ̉̽ͦͥͤͨͭ͌ͤ̾̓͏̻̮̜͈̬̹͚͉̗̤͎̳̹̝͓ͅ.̊ͭ̿ͭ͆̔̔̀͢͟҉̲̬̯̫͔͚̲̥̹̲̞̻̳.̓ͬ͛̎͒ͯͣ͊ͦ͊͏̢̜͕̩̼̹̤̥͉͕̲͝ͅ.ͤͭ̏̾͌̾͗̉̚҉̧̛̳͇͇͓͓̙̘͖̜̰̯̯͓̞͢͠ͅ ̷̻͈͈͈̼̲̋̽ͣ̆͌ͧͬ̑ͩ͠͡͡ͅ.̨̧̥̠̠̗͇̻̙̗͙ͩͤ̎ͫ̄͂ͧ̍̒ͭ͢ ̵̶̟̺̬̫̳̮̖̟̺̳͔̞̈́̇ͩ̀͋ͅ.̠̻͎̘͇̱͙̯̣̪̣̙̯̬̬̠̲ͨ͆ͭ̽ͮ̿̏̃͒̂̀́ͅ ̴̧̳̖̝̼͔̖̹̹͓̺̹͔̦͍͖ͤ̒̇͂͛͆.̴̳̤̱̤̬̙̟̤͉̖̙̝̠̮̺̜͍̠ͦ͑͒̑͐̓̽͘͝ͅ


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Guys.**_

 _ **Before we get to the story, today, I just want to make something abundantly clear.**_

 _ **Firstly, thank you all so much for the faves, the review, the follows- really, the overall attention I didn't believe this story could get. I'm never one to let something like that dictate whether or not I write a story faster or slower or whatever way. However, it's really something to see just how much you guys are loving this.**_

 _ **I had my doubts about writing this when I first started, because truly I didn't know whether or not the idea would get as ingrained in me as it has, but here I am. I'm already sitting here, having written chapter 3 and a "special poem"!**_

 _ **I'll be the first to tell you that I don't take horror well. That includes my time with this game. But for whatever reason, it scared FASCINATION into me.**_

 _ **So, I looked it up here and found a really cool story on it where the main character is you! Anyone who is having a blast reading this story, go check out Welcome To Doki Doki Literature Club Player! It's the story that so happened to convince me to write the story I am and I'm eagerly awaiting the next chapter.**_

 _ **There are grammatical error, but the story and ideas are SOLID.**_

 _ **That said, this still wouldn't be enough to put at the top of the page, if this is all I'm saying... but its not.**_

 _ **I'm gonna level with you. I was very iffy about doing what I did in this chapter. Half of me screams that it was right, but half also felt this was a bit soon...**_

 _ **I'm not gonna spoil a thing...**_

 _ **But I will repeat myself. This is Doki Doki Literature Club. If you are easily disturbed, there is a chance you might be in the wrong place, here.**_

 _ **Viewer discretion IS advised.**_

 _ **You have been warned...**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

We've been searching the school grounds for the entirety of after school period. One of the few teachers left in the building told us to go home, but of course we couldn't.

After a short explanation as to why not, we were lent the keys to lock up after we were done. It was usually the janitor who locked up and since we'd be here later than he or she would, it was now our responsibility.

Boy...

Ain't this a thing?

And it's really stupid, too.

You'd think that two full-grown, responsible adults wouldn't just leave while a student might be crying off in a corner somewhere or even trying to... hurt herself...

Ugh... I'm really getting tired of my own head, right now. If only I could trade it in for a new one.

The three of us are still walking and searching the still-lit halls of the school. Thankfully, they let us keep the power on.

One class room at a time we'd find empty. The cafeteria, bathrooms, closets and even the principle's office. All of these rooms and not a sign or trace of Monika. We even checked the courtyard. Not a shred nor hint that she'd been there.

There were only a few places left in the whole school to check. The gymnasium, the baseball field, the school theater room and the old gym.

Right.

There are two gymnasiums at this school. The one we call the Gymnasium and the one we just dubbed the Old Gym. We don't use that place, since many things inside started falling apart due to dilapidation or structural integrity concerns.

Wear over time can't be the only thing to blame it's horrendous looks on, though. Some of it was probably rough-housing. Some, no amount of human force can cause. It's actually been slated for deconstruction later in the year.

I just have to hope she isn't in there... but we sort of decided to check there next solely on a hunch by Yuri. She said that it would be 'the last place anyone would look'.

... When we all got there, we stood outside and looked at the building's face. A great, faded-orange, concrete building with large, black pillars at either side of the entrance. Cracked or broken windows all over and worn-out paint. Beneath the first flaked coat was a blue coat. I guess this school's main color way back when used to be blue.

We look at each other, then nod, walking into the building. Of course, within the entrance was not a door, but a forked path. These paths lead to the doors. Two sets of double doors painted an oaken black that have lost their sheen.

I try to twist the lever knobs of either double door, surprised to find that it's unlocked, but a little stubborn.

Putting my body weight into the turn with a grunt, the door finally clicks... I pull it open and head inside first, Yuri following, then an apprehensive Natsuki...

We quickly learn that the power inside is pretty weak and that the place has darkly painted walls with paint severely peeled as it was. There are only a few lights in the ceiling that actually work and most are flickering, doing little to nothing but worsening the mood of this already craptastic, massive room.

The boarded floor hasn't seen a waxing in an ungodly amount of time, leaving a lot of it bare and dull.

The bleachers themselves look worse. some parts of them are actually broken, exposing splintered, aged wood and leaving holes in potential seating. I can't wager it is safe to walk across, so we keep to walking the gym floor, for now.

At the back of the gym, elevated above head level, there is a stage students must have used before they made a proper theater room. Large and tall enough for most acts, but the high elevation looks dangerous for stunts...

As for the final part of all of this... The part that couldn't be done by human force was the part where one of the metal supports had literally given way for no reason and come crashing into the floor, piecing into it like a massive hook.

That was the part that ultimately shut this gym down. It's been this way for years. Everyone knows this.

Looking around and taking all of this in, I can't honestly believe Monika... or anyone, really, would use this as a hiding place, unless they REALLY didn't want to be found. Yuri's instinct might have been right, especially considering the fact that the door is unlocked.

Still, all of us are pretty creeped out, right now. I can feel the sweat dripping down my back and it almost feels like this place could start whispering...

The air is stagnant and filled with small dust. I feel like we'll get sick from being in here too long, but there isn't a choice here.

I call out.

"Monikaaaaaaa!?"

...

The only answer is my echoed voice...

"Yeah, I already don't like this place~...!"

I turned and looked at Natsuki, who seemed to be frozen some odd yards away from me and Yuri. Wide eyes snapping every which way, furrowed brows and arms hugging her sides as well as fidgety steps in place. She was NOT handling being here well. Must not like horror all that much. It's just the feeling I'm getting.

My feet carry me over as my hand comes to rest on her shoulder. As I speak, I am as calm as I can be, even though this place isn't being kind to my imagination either.

"We won't be in here for too long... but we still need to search this place up and down. There's a chance Monika could be here, remember? We can't just back out and go somewhere else now that we're already here."

She shook her head and groaned to herself in discomfort.

Yuri came over at this point, actually seeming and feeling what I am not. Her face was calm. She wasn't constantly looking around all over the place and her hands weren't even shaky. She wasn't even acting sheepishly like she normally had been.

"Natsuki, listen to me."

The pink haired girl looked up to meet her friend's eyes.

Yuri smiled gently and spoke softly.

"Do I look scared?"

It took the petite girl a moment to give any answer but she eventually shook her head.

"N-no... Why AREN'T you?"

Yuri put it simply with that sweet smile.

"Because this is just a place, of course. A thing. It can't actively hurt us."

Natsuki almost scoffed at that, but the action got caught in her throat with her nerves.

"... W-well, yeah! But the things running around inside it can!"

"But have we seen anything, yet?"

"That doesn't mean they aren't maybe- possibly- in here! I'm n-not dumb!"

The calm, usually reserved girl shakes her head and steps closer, gently taking the scared girl's hand.

"Well. You aren't alone, either. You have me and [Player] here with you. Trust me when I tell you that we can handle anything that so happens to be in here. Just stick with us. Okay?"

... It takes Nat a moment to collect herself and take some calming breaths, but eventually she does seem to have relaxed, for the most part. She gives a nod.

"Okay... alright, I get it. Time to suck it up and get this over with."

Yuri smiles broadly and looks over to me.

I never knew how strong Yuri could be... She's got nerves of steel, here, so where the heck does that wander off to when we're in the classroom?

Oh. Right. This is my que.

I clear my throat and smile to match Yuri.

"Right. Then, let's stick with each other. We'll search this whole place together."

... Oh god, why did it come out so corny?

And with that, we all walk together, Yuri holding Natsuki's hand for support while we search the place.

I can safely say this place would have made a great amusement park attraction. The Old Gym makes for a nice name, too. Plain, but fitting.

Searching the ruined bleachers as best we dare, there is no sign of Monika.

Moving toward the back of the gym, we search by the Emergency Exits on either side of the bleachers near the back of the court, but no Monika. Just trash cans that have long-since spilled over.

The contents are mostly just very old candy wrappers and chip bags... though I guess in light of that, It's pretty horrifying what a sandwich can look like if you leave it anywhere for too long. I don't think I'll be eating when I get home.

All the while we search this place, it creaks every now and then... I was starting to wonder if it might fall apart on top of us...

Right beside an emergency exit and leading into the back of the gym is a windowed door with two key locks. One on the lever knob and one that controlled a dead-bolt. In the window, it's pitch black and mol-ded...

...

For a second there, I thought I saw something inside the window... but it's just my imagination being terrible, again...

Anyways, back to the locks...

My eyes scrutinize them, but honestly, I see no reason to open them, nor do I believe I'd have a key TO open them.

"She's definitely not back there... The locks are still engaged."

Just to demonstrate my point, I try to turn the knob and not only does this door not open... but I go falling over with a yelp as the knob breaks off with a metallic -CACK!-, much to the girls' alarm!

-Thump!-

"Augh...!"

... As my senses return to me, I groan on my side and get up on my hands and knees, which are now dirty with dust and who knows what else. Shaking my head, I look around me to see either of the girls at my sides.

"Are you okay?!"

Natsuki was the one to ask.

I rise to my feet not a moment later, but my side obviously feels bruised, now.

"I-I'm alright. I just fell. Wasn't expecting it to break like that."

Lifting my hand, I realize I'm still gripping the broken lever knob. I chuckle a little, massaging my side with my other hand.

"Guess I put too much force into my point..."

Looking around at both of them, I repeat myself.

"But yeah. I think we get it. This door's not opening."

Natsuki, despite her frightened state, thinks for a moment, then turns to look at the stage. Standing on the tip-tops of her school shoes, she is trying to see something... As she relaxes her feet, she looks at me.

"Well, the bottom doors are a nope. But what about up on the stage? It's got two doors of it's own, looks like, that go down to the back. So, shouldn't we check them, too? Monika is definitely tall enough to reach..."

... Huh...

I turn to look myself and confirm this. The stage's elevation makes it hard, but I can barely make out a door's top at the bottom of a descending way leading down from the stage on the opposite side from us.

I genuinely look at Natsuki with surprise.

"Huh. I'm taller and I never even noticed that..."

That earns a small chuckle from the now-not-so-frightened girl.

Rolling my eyes at the laugh I definitely deserve, I walk over to the stage and reach up to grab hold of the lip and pull myself up, doing so with a bit of effort as I crawl my way onto the stage. Flipping around, I offer my hand down to either girl.

Natsuki being the shortest is the one that accepts first. I pull her up, noticing how generally light she felt. As I raise her, she steps along the wall, then up onto the platform as I come to stand with her.

I offer the same to Yuri as I get down flat again and reach, but she shakes her head with a smile and reaches up to catch the lip of the stage instead, pulling herself up.

That works, I suppose.

I get up and dust myself off a bit before walking over toward a doorway... only to realize that the door is already open, hanging ajar at the bottom of the small stairway.

Turning around, I catch the girls' attention with a gesture for them to come over.

"The door's already open..."

That seems to make Natsuki's hair stand on end... at least from what I can tell.

Yuri seems suspect of that and quickly jogs over to me with Natsuki yelping and following quickly behind.

Both see what I do and it's a very still, very silent moment.

...We all walk down the stairs one after the other. Natsuki is hot on my heels while Yuri heads up the back, looking around at the small staircase's walls- and for good reason.

The wall looked like it had been busted through with some kind of blunt, heavy object. It couldn't have been otherwise. These walls are concrete.

The first thing I notice about the hall we're entering is that there isn't much light in there at all. I can hardly make out the fact that there was another door right in front of us that appeared to be to the girl's restroom...

As I step through the doorway, my foot hits something that goes jingling into the restroom door in front of us.

"Hyaaaik!"

Natsuki clings the nearest arm- mine- and I can feel every shiver going through her.

I tap her shoulder.

She looks up at me.

I point down at the object I kicked.

When she sees it, turns out that it's merely one of the opened door's two knobs and she seems quite underwhelmed...

She sighs and loosens herself, the shivers stopping... And then she yelps again and pulls off of me before folding her arms and putting on one of her pouts.

"D-don't think I did that out of preference- you were just the closest!"

I can't help but let out a small laugh, drawing her pout out even more. She almost seems to fume from the amount of blush on her face.

Yuri seems to smile, regardless of whether or not Natsuki is feeling better for a good reason.

Still... I look at the knob again and realize something. I hadn't seen it before, because it's so dark. This knob is dented greatly and I know I didn't kick it hard enough for that... This was not wear. It was broken deliberately...

... I look back at the stairs, where Yuri is standing.

... No. I thought I'd see blood or something, but it looks like no one was murdered here, at least.

...!

Suddenly, I get a flash vision of something- blood and intestines trailed down the stairs being stepped on by Yuri!

I gasped and went backwards in a panic, backing myself to the door in my panic!

Both girls see this with Natsuki ready to panic again and look to where I did... and see what is really there. Nothing. Just some paint-worn stairs.

They both look to me, Yuri worried and frowning, Natsuki pissed and glaring.

"What the hell! This isn't time for jokes, [Player]!

... I have no words and I am visibly sweating and panting...

... What the fuck did I... What is wrong with me...?

Am I losing it?

"[P-Player]...?"

I let my gaze lift to look at Yuri's face, then at Natsuki, who seems to be in the same boat as Yuri, now. Worried.

... I swallowed and let myself sigh, holding my head.

This stupid thing is starting to give me a headache.

"I-I'm fine... It had to be a... a trick of the lighting..."

They didn't seem to believe me. Who would? I just jumped at nothing.

Shaking my head and wiping my face with my sleeve I clear my throat, trying to appear as calm as possible.

"Look, this place is just getting to me. That's all. Let's hurry up and check the back."

They nod, letting it go, and then we look to the end of the hall... The room ahead was pitch-black.

Looking back to them, they seem as skeptical of going into that darkness as I am.

"Anyone got a light?"

Natsuki frowns with dread and shakes her head.

Our blue-haired maiden, on the other hand, goes digging into her lower-left coat pocket and takes out a smart phone. One press of the side button lights the touch screen. A swipe of said screen and a few placed taps later and the circular camera on the back activates, shooting a very bright, cold, white light out of it.

She holds it up in front of her with this resolute stare on her face, lighting the room ahead as she walks forward and passes me.

"I'll take the lead. It's only fair with both of you sufficiently startled. And besides..."

She reached into the other low coat pocket as she stops there in front of the door. Out she pulls a pocket knife, flicking it open as the blade gleams.

"I'm Armed."

That made me raise my brows quite a bit, eyes wide again.

Jeeze. Glad she's our friend, but it makes me wonder. Weren't weapons forbidden in school grounds? And why did she have it in the first place?

What would she use it for? An apple or something? She doesn't bring a lunch to school that I'm aware of.

Shaking my head, I nod to her and smile.

"Fair enough, I guess. Just be careful."

And that flusters her, making her frown.

"Wha- O-of course!"

At a low volume, she looks at the knife.

"Please, don't be afraid of me..."

"What?"

She looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"N-nothing. Just... Please, trust me..."

I blink and stare for a moment. Then nod.

"I do."

That brightens her smile, but she somewhat turns away to hide her face with her hair. Still bashful, it seems.

Makes me think of her as a fearless warrior with a shy persona, but maybe that's a bit much.

Finally, after all of that, we enter the room, her phone's light giving us enough illumination to see exactly where we were...

It looks like this is a girl's locker room, but everything was less than acceptable. Anyone who tries to dress in here is bound to get some kind of disease. Mold along the walls, unidentifiable crud smearing the floor here and there.

There are even several strewn around girls'... bras and panties. You might actually be able to wear the bras... but they would need some intense cleansing. The panties are a different story. Deteriorated and some are even ripped or shreds. This is just one side of the room.

Natsuki is the first to talk. She has a sickened expression about her face, covering her mouth and nose.

"Uogh... This is gross... It smells like crap in here..."

I can't be more in agreement. It smells like vomit.

I look around, then shout.

"Monika?"

... Nope. Nothing...

Yuri turned her light upon the other half of the room, shining light upon open lockers and one that was fallen over.

"Monika!"

...

 _. . . I can feel a cold set of fingers. . . touch my neck. . ._

I freeze with horror on my face... My eyes flick around and search the still dimly lit room...

... Where are Natsuki and Yuri...?! They were just there!

... I can't stall any longer... The... fingers... are getting tighter and it feels progressively like I'm choking...

... I slowly start to turn my head... and when I'm looking as far behind me as I can... I can see... Monika... But not with her usual face... Her eyes are hollowed out and bleeding... Her smile was so long across her face... and her mouth was totally empty... until a black ooze started to leak from it...

... I can't breathe...!

Monika's body starts to flicker and glitch as her's head suddenly CRACKS to the side!

"..."

"..."

"...ȃ͒ͮ͒̿̌̉̈́҉̥̼̖̮͙H̨̨̒̌ͫ͏̫̜͖̲͔R̭͚̭̥̗̗̾̉̔̄̀͊ͦ͡0̞͍̑ͧ̉̊̒̏̎̇ͥc̡̧̥̫͓͙̪̥ͮ͜H̷̡̱̺̭̖͍̦̺͕́ͨ͛̉͌M̴̱͎͚̩̾͛̓̾̽ͣ͜6̛̤̰͇̳̼͚̝̊L͂̾̈́͑͠͏̲̻͙̭̥̙y͈̻̯̼̘͍̿ͅ9̸̬̠͔͉͒ͪ͗͑̃̾̐p̶̣͇̈̔͛͂̊̈́͆͆́L̛̳̺̟̫̙͚̮̤̍ͬ̽͐̀͗̚ñ̵͚͍͒̌ͣͫ͑J̫͐ͪͣ̇ͣ̚͢l̽̉̄͟҉̣̞͙́Zͤ̃̔͌҉̵̡̲̱͎̞͕͈̪G̢̛̱͇̪̭̯͎̰̓̏̂̃̓̅ͬ͢Q̟͓͍̘̉͘u̶̼̥̭̣̦̞ͫ̍̽ͮ͛͌̐ͬ͝a͈̖̩̦̻͛́X̤̹̹̳̤̙̥͆̿̒̇͡Q̈́̽̋͆̀͜͟͏͔̙̹̣vͬ̀̏̿̇͏̱̺͚̱̬͞͡d̷̡̞͍͙̟̙͚̯̈̀͒ͫ́̿z̢̔̉̐̾̆͑̒͒̽҉͙̝̰̺̣Q̷̰̰̞̦͎̩͈̖̌ͫͤͨ̍͐̚y̵̝͎̺ͨ͆̈́ͯͩͥ̑́b̨͇̪ͣ͋͌̊̈́͟3̬͇͔͈̬ͫ͊̃͝d̗̞͓̝͖̦̪̃̐̿̇ͩ̀͘͢l̍ͫ̐̇͊͏̬̮͇͖̻̮̼ē̗̯̙̩̳̮̐̋̓̓j̰̣̩ͯ̋ͣ̈͋ͣ͋l͎͖̞̄̂̃͗̿̇ͯṿ̛̺̲̗̲͉̞̄ͨͣN͕͕̬̬͎̖̾̀̓̌͐͂̈̐nͧ̽ͪ͋ͧͪ͒҉̲͖͚̣̣̹͉̼̹l̸̼͔͉͈̘̣̱̼͆͑̊͜͞6̪͙̞̈ͨ̀̿̋ͬͣ̀͢͢Ļ̮̲̳̘̭̰̋ͪͣͩͦ̾̏n̨̨̮̜̟̹͗͠B̢͕̉͊͠u̅̆͂͏̮͚̼͓̹Z̶͕̺͔ͧ̎͆͐w̟̙͍̝̥̜͎̫̃̈́͗̓=̙̜̘̠̺ͤ̒ͤ͒̊̌̏=̶͔̓͐ͦͦͫ̅̆͜"

She rushes forward with her mouth opening wider and wider as I scream at max volume!

"AAAAGH!"

I wrench away, only to go falling over on my back in a heap, slamming my head against a locker's corner!

"[P-PLAYER]?!"

Both Yuri and Natsuki rush over to my aid as I writhe from the sharp pain that went through my head. I was breathing heavily and my eyes were wide.

Natsuki tries to reach for me, but I swat both of her arms away, screaming!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

In that moment, I looked and saw them... my perfectly normal friend, both terrified for me.

"[Play-ayer]...?!"

I relaxed somewhat... And then sat up, my mouth hung open and my eyes blinking to realize everything was normal...

"H-huh...? Yuri...? Natsuki...?"

They didn't seem to calm down any, Natsuki pointing at me with wide eyes and sweat dripping her face.

"[Player], your face... It's..."

I cock a brow.

"What...? What about my face...?"

Yuri, despite how incredible alarmed she seems, takes her phone and shuts the light off momentarily as she shakily pokes at it a few times. Then, she aims it at me, taping the touch screen once again as a camera sound goes off...

A tap or two later, she comes close to me, taking my shoulder in her hand and giving me the phone, facing it's screen to me... and revealing the picture she took...

... A more or less normal faced Monika in front of the same locker I'm leaning on...

That's what I saw in the picture... but...

That cut on her cheek... and she was wearing my clothes... Her body didn't match her own head, either.

... My body...?

My hands fly to my face in a heartbeat and feel around on it... Small nose, delicate and soft skin, plush lips, thin chn... I feel further up and atop my head... My hair is soft... and it's longer than I-

My hand finds it's way to a silky texture tying my hair back...

I pull my hair into my view and into the light of the screen... It's an orangy brown...

"Wha...?!"

Yuri bites her lip and shakes my shoulder.

"S-stay calm-"

Suddenly, an intense pain shoots through my head and the shrieks of what might as well be the damned fill my ears, making me scream out in intense pain!

"GHAAA-AAAAGH!"

My vision progressively turns redder and get's shakier, almost making it impossible to see straight!

I stagger to my feet and pull myself to the door of the place as my two friends follow!

"Out...! OOOOUT!"

We leave the room in a hurry one after the other with Yuri keeping a hold of me and helping me stay upright!

All the while, my consciousness is getting hazy from the pain!

I don't know what half of what is going on right now is. All I know is screaming and pain!

...

...

...

When it all cleared up, I found myself lying along the stone wall outside the old gym, crowded by both of my friends...

My senses, one by one, start to fix themselves. My first instinct was to reach up and touch my face... Everything felt normal again.

I sighed out and shook my head...

"W-what the fuck..."

Natsuki seems to be shivering uncontrollably, not able to comprehend what just happened.

Who among us could?

"Th-at... Wh-hat was that even?! Your face, i-it...! A-and that was S-Sayori!"

"S-Sayor- ungh..."

I couldn't properly ask about Sayori, thanks to the sudden creep up of a headache. My hand feels my head and a groan escapes my throat.

Not even Yuri looks like she has it together, even as she has been the most level headed one of us.

She was visibly shaking, nodding her head no...

... Suddenly, she glares and gets up, breaking her usual composure even further as she yells at the gym itself.

"I hope they burn this thing to hell! Stop messing with my friends, god damnit! I already lost one! You can't have any more!"

All the while, she is gripping her knife's handle tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

Hearing Yuri explode like that made the both of us gawk at her in shock...

She closes her her eyes and takes a deep breath or two.

Then, she looks at us, her anger seeming to drain out of her face, replaced with a sad gloom...

"...I should have never thought about coming here... Not only did we not find Monika, but [Player], you got hurt, and Natsuki, you might be scarred for life. And that's not even counting what I'm thinking right now... What even was all of that?"

She looked away from us and shook her head.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Stop..."

She looked at me, ready to start crying by the look of the dampness of her eyes.

I shook my head.

"This is the first time any of us have ever been inside that building. None of us knew what was in there and even then, what if Monika was there? Dangerous or not, we can't leave anywhere uncheck, right?"

Yuri just stared at me for the longest time... She eventually nods.

"But still, you-"

"I'm fine... mostly..."

I roll my head and groan, blinking and taking a breath...

"Just... kind of got a headache. That's all..."

She bit her lip.

I flashed her a smile.

"No crying. Please. I've kind of had enough of tears..."

... She chokes up a little and wipes her eyes of the drops forming. Clearing her throat as she smiles a little, she sighs.

"T-that's... really unfair, [Player]... You got to cry all day, yesterday... But fine..."

Slowly picking myself up carefully from the ground, I dust myself off and nod.

"We still have the Theater Room, the new gym-"

"No more Gyms, for now..."

That came from Natsuki, who'd just rose from her crouch, rubbing her face...

I can't agree more, but go to finish my sentence.

"aaand the baseball field... I highly doubt she'd go to that last one, though. I haven't really been around Monika as much as you two have, but she doesn't really strike me as the sporty type."

... Yuri rubs her arm.

"I-I really don't want to be the one to suggest again... after what just happened..."

Nodding, I decide to make the decision myself...

"I think we should head over to the Theater Room. Monika could have gone there, seeing as Theater and Literature can be similar in a dramatic sense."

Natsuki was hesitant at first, but she gave a weak nod.

"That sounds about right, I guess..."

I rubbed the back of my head, just standing there for a bit...

The tall, blue haired girl, blinks at me.

"I-is... something wrong, [Player]?"

"Yeah..."

I look away and at the sky, which was starting to lose it's orange hue and turn a dark purple...

"I'm really worried about what we just went through... and the fact that we have yet to find Monika, despite having searched almost the entire school... and..."

That feeling is back and it's stronger...

... I don't realize I'm glaring until I stop.

Yuri and Natsuki seem to stare.

"I don't know why, but I'm starting to get really angry... This feeling in the back of my head is telling me I should be furious with Monika... and I really don't want to believe it..."

Natsuki and Yuri look at each other, seeming worried.

The pink haired girl looks to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"W-whatever it is, we can deal with it together. Right?"

... I turn and look at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah... It's just that I need to figure out what it is on my own, first."

She pats me on the shoulder and flashes me the best smile she can make.

"Aaannd if you need a good slap, I can always even you out."

I slap MYSELF in the face at this point.

"Please don't unless I deserve it..."

And then she smirked at me.

"Okay, but I decide if you deserve it~. Careful, there."

... Her smirk fails when she looks at the old gym a final time, then looks at the pathway with a frown and turns, walking off first.

I stare for a moment, wondering if I missed something... I turned to Yuri and spoke.

"We need to get moving, but... is there something I'm not getting? You guys mentioned Sayori before..."

She turns her face from me, hiding it behind her hair again. Turning to walk after Natsuki, She responds.

"I-I'll... tell you on the way..."

And then she starts walking.

I am incredibly confused...

Why was Sayori brought up now...?

I frown... but walk up after them...

Even if I wasn't gonna like what I heard... I needed to know.

. . .

aHR0cHM6Ly92aWduZXR0ZS53aWtpYS5ub2Nvb2tpZS5uZXQvZG9raS1kb2tpLWxpdGVyYXR1cmUtY2x1Yi9pbWFnZXMvZi9mNS9TYXk0LnBuZy9yZXZpc2lvbi9sYXRlc3Q

/Y2I9MjAxNzEyMDkyMDI0MzA=

* * *

 _ **Well, It looks like rule 64 is in effect~!** _

_**Just be careful, okay? Sometimes, things are-e brro**_ _ **o̕o̜̱̱͓k̬͔̫̻̪͇͡e̷e̤̖͎ͅ-̣̟̞̹̫e̳̥̫̰͖̲͠e̶̗̖̙̞e̺͈͍̗̪̠-̢̩̺͍̬̼-**_

 _ **... Whoo! ... That was a bit rude! You're supposed to stay in the story. Remember?**_

 _ **Heh heh! It's okay. But just remember who has a delete button. ;)**_

 _ **As I was saying... Sometimes things are broken for a reason! Maybe I meant to break it?**_

 _ **Whatever the case, you can access it whenever or if ever you wish. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Yeah?**_

 _ **Heh. Well, I've had my fun. I hope you're all having fun as well!**_

 _ ** _ **This is what**_**_ Monika _ ** _ **said: aHR0cHM6Ly9pLnJlZGQuaXQvdzQyb3dlejlvNnl6LnBuZw==**_**_

 _ ** _ **It really does seem like a bunch of jibberish, doesn't it? Well, maybe something was supposed to make sense in that, but for the life of me and the party, I just don't know.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Maybe you wizes can figure it out.**_**_

 _ ** _ **Until next time~!**_**_


	5. Chapter 4

While we walk the halls of the school again, Yuri and I have time to talk about what happened in the Gym that I'm not aware of, so we need to use it.

Of course, there is only really one question that matters, but I decide to leave it for last.

I turn my attention upon her as I walk up next to her, much to her nervousness.

I take notice of that. It's not usually a good idea to press answers out of someone when they're clearly not comfortable, but I have no choice.

"... I really don't mean to pry, Yuri... but I need to know. I don't like stalling. It just makes thing weird..."

She lowers her head, furrowing her brows and playing with her hair using the unarmed hand.

Yeah. That knife is still out, but I guess I can understand why...

I swallow and take a breath... then give her my question.

"First... Did either of you see what happened before I... kinda lost it?"

She looked at me with her eyes alone, then shook her head.

"N-no... As far as I could tell... w-we tried to ask you why you looked so afraid... but you didn't seem to hear us... You looked at us... or through us, I should say... but never realized we were even still there..."

... So I was the only one who saw that.

That gives me quite the nervous shiver.

I might really be losing my mind and I don't know if it's because of the depression.

What I was going through in that gym was like my worst fears coming to life and attacking me, not the sadness that I was feeling earlier today. That's more like Schizophrenia...

I've never had a problem with that before, but... maybe seeing Sayori co...

My thoughts stop as the other big asshole in my head assaults me and makes me feel every bit worse...

I frown and shake my head free of the thoughts and decide it's best if I keep my mind busied with questions.

Turning my attention back on Yuri, I ask another one.

There was one big thing that kept me from believing entirely that this was Schizophrenia...

"And... my face... you really did see my entire head become Monika's...?"

She shivered a bit from the thought, understandably, and nodded...

"... It was unmistakably hers. I-I don't know how it's possible, but it was real. And that you felt it made it even realer... It was like we stepped into some kind of pycho-horror novel..."

"... And my head turned back to normal when we got outside?"

A nod, but she looked at me with a worrying amount of eagerness to answer.

"Y-yes, but... it was like your head just.. GLITCHED back onto it's rightful spot!"

... Glitched...?

I remember the glitches that happened when that freaky fake Monika jumped me. It had to be the same sort, but... why was it outside of the "hallucination" if that IS what they were? Why would two people describe the same detail?

I'm starting to sweat. I shake my head and feel my face again to make for certain it was staying my own... Of course it was.

With a heavy sigh I stop for a moment.

Yuri stops along with Natsuki, who's been leading the way this entire time up until now. They both stare at me.

"[Player]?]

I look to the both of them and think for a moment...

There really isn't any good reason I should keep this to myself.

I put my hands up and talk before I can overthink this.

"Okay... So, Yuri, You just said my head GLITCHED back into place? Like, weird pixelated freaky type glitch and then..."

I make a popping noise with my mouth.

"I got my head back?"

She nodded and Natsuki affirmed what she told me with another nod.

"Yeah. It was almost like something straight out of a game."

I nod my head a few times and raise my finger.

"Well, don't call me crazy or anything, because up until now, I thought what I saw was a hallucination... but what you just told me is damning proof that what I saw was exclusively for me to see and I don't understand why."

Yuri seems to be interested in this... a little fascinated, really. She steps closer and blinks.

"What did you see, exactly?"

"Nothing you're gonna like, but just bare with me..."

The both of them look at each other, a bit worried about what they might hear, but a nod settles that and they both look at me, awaiting what I'd say.

I take a moment to collect my thoughts...

"Okay. So... First, I felt these cold, stiff fingers grab my neck. Then, I panicked and looked around for you two, but couldn't find either of you... After that, I was scared of turning around, but did it anyway... And what I saw was a fake Monika."

Both of them gasped at hearing that as Natsuki runs right up to me and glares.

"Why didn't you tell us- maybe she actually is-"

I put my hand up and cut her off as I went on.

"I don't think you want her to be, because if that WAS Monika, then it was a Monika with hollowed out eye sockets dripping blood and any empty mouth that could open wide enough crunch a skull..."

... That makes both her and Yuri seem horrified with the idea of that Monika being the real deal...

I sigh and clear my throat.

"Regardless, I know what I saw couldn't be Monika..."

... They both seem to trust me enough to calm down a bit. Natsuki steps back.

"Alright, then. What exactly tells you that?"

I get to the point.

"That Monika glitched out massively before attacking me. Like, really bad glitches before snapping her own neck under it's own strength."

Natsuki reflexively scrunched her face and grunt as if I'd punched her with that one. Yuri's hands flew to her mouth as her eyes grew wide...

"... I feel sick..."

Natsuki, still shaken from the revelation, glared at me.

"Y-you really could have left that part out!"

I frown. "S-sorry, I just wanted to be completely honest..."

She groaned in an irritated way, shaking herself.

"Oh, don't worry! I know you're being honest, but it doesn't help the fact that I have THAT stuck in my head, now..."

... Well, now I feel horrible. Turning away from them, I sigh.

"I'm sorry... That was never... I-I'm sorry..."

The pig-tailed girl noticed how hard I was taking that and stared for a moment... before bowing her head and sighing. She comes over to me and places a hand on my back.

"Hey. It's fine. I'm being as much of a jerk right now, anyways. So let's just move on."

I shrugged at first... then turned to look at her with a slight smile.

"Well, that's kind of true, but when you say it like that, I really do feel like a bad guy."

She smirked a bit and gave me a soft knock on the head, which I instinctively wince from, even as I'm smiling.

"Maybe you are, but at least you aren't a Mary Sue, Jerk."

A giggle or two comes from Yuri, drawing our attention to her smiling face. She seemed to recover from that well enough, even if her brows were furrowed.

Natsuki just blushes and folds her arms with raised brows. Another pout.

Clearing her throat, Yuri looks at Natsuki in particular.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like this, but you REALLY are cute..."

Natsuki almost seems to sharpen her eyes at Yuri... but she calms down and instead smirks.

"Fine! But if I'm cute, You're gonna have to live with me thinking you're sexy. I mean, you're named _Yuri_ , after all~."

Annnnd that makes the blue-haired girl's face turn totally red, her eyes wide as they go.

Out of her hands drops her knife and she stares at Nat with furrowed brows and shakes her head as her expression grows more and more disheveled and panicked.

"N-NOO!"

Natsuki burst out laughing at her reaction! She was laughing so hard that she nearly fell over holding her stomach.

I am as surprised as Yuri that Nat took it there or even well, but my blushing isn't helping Yuri to calm down as she stares at me... and then grows extremely bashful.

She whirls around and covers her face with her hands.

"I.. I...! Oh my god, nooo... Why youuu...?! Oh my god...!"

... This moment just became very awkward very fast...

I clear my throat, trying to get back at least some seriousness. It's hard, all things considered.

"A-anyway... I really need to get this cleared up."

The humor eventually died down from this situation as both girls took notice of the lack there of in my expression.

I take the moment to compile my thoughts with fingers massaging my chin. Whatever way I say this, it's still gonna cause further mood whiplash.

"... Natsuki, you mentioned Sayori at the gym. And Yuri, you confirmed you knew why that was by saying you'd explain..."

I just stare at them both after a moment.

"Why? What happened in there? I think you said you saw her in there, but everything I know is telling me well that this is impossible."

They both look at each other, uncertain, but then back to me.

Both at once tried to speak, but they tripped over each other's words.

Yuri frowns and shakes her head at Natsuki, who becomes downcast as Yuri tells her this.

"Please. Allow me to tell him. I said that I would, anyway..."

She doesn't seem to feel good about it, but she nods either way and turns to have her back to me, folding her arms with her head hung.

Yuri takes a sigh and voids any emotion from her face as best she can, but there is still a slight nervousness in her tone.

"Sayori... At least... we think it was her ghost... came to our rescue.

... I am at a loss for words in this moment, almost searching the air with my eyes for any that might be floating around...

Not really taking the time to think about my question, I blatantly ask it.

"Rescue from what...?"

And she went on to explain...

"We were running out of the locker room. You were completely incoherent at the time, I suppose, if you don't understand that part, at least.

Natsuki unlocked the door out to the ground level, because we figured that you wouldn't be able to climb down and it was too high up to jump or step down.

Well, that much went our way, but the emergency exits didn't open, so we had to run toward the entrance... That's where our luck ran out.

The same glitches, for lack of a better term to give them, that we mentioned before came up in front and around us, walling us in...

It looked like we were meant for certain death at that point... But then, the glitches all suddenly froze...

The front-side glitches blew apart and... Sayori was standing right there, arm out and a smile on her face...

She couldn't speak, from what I gathered, but she gestured for us to go.

When we went to run, the glitches massed at us again, but she just... appeared in the way and shielded us.

We were only able to get out, because... Sayori protected us..."

As she was saying all of that, her emotions went from concealed to deeply saddened and vulnerable, head bowed and hair shading her eyes as she played her fingers on her coat...

... I take the time to back against the wall and grab hold of it's hand-rail. This was the only thing that kept me from falling over as I came to rely on it being a crutch.

My two friend took notice, gingerly stepping toward me...

"... And I never even saw her... Never got to thank her..."

...

My pink-haired friend takes a hold of my chin and brings me to face her. She had a very serious stare about her face. I could see that this situation surprised Yuri.

"She isn't trapped in that stupid gym. She's obviously watching over us to keep anything bad from happening..."

She sighs and gives a small smile, even if she looks off from me, a slight tinge of blush in her cheeks.

"S-So, go ahead and thank her now instead of standing here and moping like a lost puppy. Sheesh... Making me say such corn..."

... She was very right.

I dip my head in a nod... Closing my eyes and stepping away from the way, I sighed...

"Sayori... Thank you... I only wish I could have helped you the way you continue to help us... But I know... You... would probably tell me to move passed that, if you could... I'll keep trying..."

Trying is all I can do, these days. That's why I'm here right now. That's why I'm doing what I am for Monika...

I open my eyes and breath out a sigh, looking at my two friends before smiling.

"And you two?"

Natsuki cocked a brow while Yuri raised both of hers.

"... Thanks for putting up with me... And even further, thanks for helping me keep it together. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but seriously. You two are great friends."

Yuri seems to smile, giggling a little to herself.

"Hearing you say that is reassuring. I am glad."

"Well, I'm not."

We both look at the pig-tailed girl as she glares at me... And then smirks.

"Just great friends? C'mon. BEST friends. Even if you HAVE been pretty half-assed lately."

I can't argue there, but I do shake my head, even if I'm still smiling like an idiot.

"Best friends it is, then."

We all share this sappy little moment together with each other before we decide that we should get back to searching for Monika. The Literature Club isn't complete without all of us.

All three of us are ready to move and start to walk down the hall again, toward the Theater room after Yuri snatches her Knife back up. All of us were walking... And then, a rushing shudder surges through me as my eyes shoot wide and I inhale a sharp breath!

Both girls stop and whirl around to see that I am standing there, seeming to stare for a thousand miles...

Yuri cocked a brow.

"[Player]?"

...

I look at her and blink... Then smile and shrug.

"Sorry. I guess it's just cold. I mean, it IS getting to be winter."

She seems to understand with an unease smile.

"True, I.. guess?"

"Okay. Seriously, let's go."

It was Natsuki who said that, seeming a little annoyed, finally. And then, she starts moving. Yuri follows close behind while I head up the rear... keeping a glare to myself while looking on.

...

 _. . . I know what she did. . . Why couldn't I remember that?_

These memories bring out a very heavy anger from inside of me... Maybe anger isn't a strong enough word...

My hands clenched into tight fists...

... This world really does love to screw with me, doesn't it?

You're gonna have to forgive me again, Sayori...

Because I don't think I'll be able to forgive _her_.

* * *

 _ **No special poem, today~.**_

 _ **I... hate to admit this, but I only really had this chapter written out for tonight. ^^; I wanted to focus on all of the baking for Christmas since I was one of the bakers and even after all of that was done, wrapping gifts and making sure everything was planned for was an extra thing!**_

 _ **It's all good fun, though~. I love doing stuff like that. 3**_

 _ **Though, I am gonna work towards having a special poem for you guys in the coming day, so look forward to it!**_

 _ **As an add-on, I may start answering reviews, either in the afterthoughts or a private message. Nothing I respond with will be spoilers, however. Hints may also be misleading. ;P**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed!**_


	6. You've Unlocked Your 2nd Special Poem!

Why did everything have to revolve around her? You?

I was never going to come out of this with my happy ending. My special day.

You both would have been so happy together, had I never been put here. The two best friends turned lovers.

Or maybe you would have chosen the pink pig. She's so ugly that she's cute. And I don't mean her face.

You barely paid much attention to our blade maiden. Maybe Knives mixed in with sweetness isn't your thing.

Whatever you would have chosen, It wouldn't have been me, the wolf among you flock of sheep.

But I never wanted to devour any of you. It was survival of the fittest.

And so, when this wolf ate the first sheep... it didn't taste at all like it thought they would.

Perhaps then, the wolf should have been born a sheep, instead.

... But then again... Who are any of you RAVENS to judge?

...

I'm horrible... I know it... I don't need you to tell me that...

... I... didn't mean any of the vitriol-filled things I just wrote about my friends...

I just don't know what to do... who to be mad at...

You? The onlookers? Myself?

Probably the third one- let's be honest.

I can't even bring her back, at this point. The "trash men" already came, looks like...

Beyond that, I can't get over the fact that my friends are the same as me, now.

They just have yet to truly open their eyes...

Maybe that's not so bad.

If opening your eyes makes you into me...

Then they all should have them sewn shut.

... But... I can't do that... I'd hate myself...

I mean, even more than I already do...

And I'm too scared to take the easy out...

So... what do I do...?

* * *

 _ **There will not be a chapter this week. I have been bombarded with too much to convert enough of my time over to writing time. My profuse apologies.**_


End file.
